Because Of You
by RoleModel2
Summary: Harm and Mac Shipper. Of Course. Its a Cute story. Read it!


Because of You.  
  
Disclaimer: You know...I don't own anything!! Well...I own clothes and stuff...but I don't own the characters.  
  
Reviews: Well loved.  
  
Here I go.  
  
JAG Head Quarters  
  
1755 Local  
  
"Thank you sir, it's been a pleasure working for you." Harm says snapping into a salute.  
  
"Commander, I hate to see you go again but you made the right choice." The admiral says with a smile and a salute.  
  
"Thank you sir, I believe I did too." Harm says with a brief smile.  
  
"Go say bye to everyone..." the admiral says patting him on the back.  
  
"I know sir." Harm says nodding.  
  
–Bullpen—  
  
"I'll miss you commander." Harriet says pulling Harm into a hug,  
  
"Hey, I'll still be around. I have to visit my god son you know." Harm says slightly smiling.  
  
"I know, but not around the office though." Harriet says with a sad smile.  
  
Harm just gives a brief smile then replies. "Don't worry Harriet you'll love the reason I'm leaving."  
  
--Mac's office—  
  
"Knock, Knock." Harm says with a smile.  
  
Mac looks up from her file and smiles. "Hey."  
  
"Hey ninja-girl, just came by to say good bye." Harm says with a faded smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mac asks confused.  
  
"I mean that I resigned my commission..." Harm says quietly.  
  
"Again?" Mac asks shocked.  
  
"Mac, I'm done with the Navy, it's holding me back from what I really want." Harm states looking into her eyes deeply.  
  
"What would that be?" Mac questions quietly looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"You'll soon find out." Harm states raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Why not now?" Mac asks sadly.  
  
"Cause its better saved for a better time and place." Harm states quietly.  
  
"Oh, well then. Do I get a proper good bye?" Mac asks pleading with him.  
  
"I don't think Webb would like the proper good bye I am thinking of." Harm says smiling flirtatiously.  
  
"Ha. Well settle for what you can." Mac says laughing nervously.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Harm asks walking over and kneeling before her.  
  
"I don't want to say good bye." Mac says sadly.  
  
"Hey, as I told Harriet, I'll still be around, were best friends remember." Harm says with a brief smile.  
  
Mac laughs then says. "Well I hope you didn't tell Harriet that you two were best friends or there may be a cat fight later." Mac says still laughing.  
  
Harm smiles.  
  
"So flyboy I guess this is it?" Mac says quietly avoiding his eyes.  
  
Harm's smile fades and lifts her chin so that she is looking at him.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Harm says leaning in closer to her.  
  
"The end of our dynamic duo." Mac whispers and leaning in closer to him.  
  
"Never the end...just the beginning." Harm whispers just before their lips touch.  
  
The kiss was gentle at first there lips gently moving slowly and softly against each other's. Then after a minute of that gentle kiss they pull back look into each other's eyes and leaned in again for a more passionate kiss, lips fused together, Harm slides his tongue across the seam of her lips and she opens them willingly.  
  
"Mm god Mac you feel so good." Harm mumbles against her lips as his tongue returns to exploring her mouth.  
  
Suddenly there's a knock at the door.  
  
"Mm Go away." Harm mumbles against Mac's lips.  
  
Harm then pulls Mac on top of him and lays down on the ground and continues there make out session.  
  
"Mmm Harm." Mac moans as Harm presses her against his growing hardness.  
  
"That's what you do to me Sarah." Harm mumbles against her neck while running his hands down the side of her.  
  
"Mm Harm we have to stop." Mac says moaning.  
  
"Why?" Harm asks sucking on her ear lobe.  
  
"Mm cause if we go any farther I will have to undress you cause I am definitely losing control of myself." Mac mumbles as he returns to kissing her neck.  
  
"Fine. One last kiss." Harm says then kisses her lips gently and sweetly.  
  
They both lay there breathless.  
  
"That was the best good bye I have ever gotten." Harm says smiling then his smile fades as her face saddens. "Hey what's wrong?" Harm asks sitting up and holding her in his lap.  
  
"Harm you can't leave." Mac says as a few silent tears fall down her face.  
  
"I have to." Harm whispers in her ear while wiping away the stray tears.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause that's the only way I have a chance to get what I want." Harm restates from earlier.  
  
"And what would that be?" Mac asks looking into his eyes.  
  
"You." Harm states smiling.  
  
"But I have Clay..."  
  
"I know you do. But Mac...Sarah, I love you more than anything else in this world—"  
  
"Even flying?" Mac asks teary eyed.  
  
"Even flying. And some day I want us to get married and have children." Harm finishes.  
  
"God you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that to me." Mac says smiling.  
  
"Mm I'm guessing just as long as I have wanting to say it." Harm says with a bright smile.  
  
"I love you so much Harm." Mac says then leans in a places a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love you too." Harm says after another gentle kiss then hugs her against himself.  
  
"Then why are you leaving?" Mac asks sadly.  
  
"Because of you. Because I need to be with you and I don't want the Navy holding me back." Harm says with a smile then leans down a kisses her again.  
  
The end!  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~#  
  
HARM AND MAC FOREVER TOGETHER!! 


End file.
